Facing the Q's: PtII of Welcome Home, Jason Series
by tojo1973
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth are moving forward, and now they are facing Monica and Edward.


"Jason, are you sure you want to do this today? I mean, we could hold off for a while-"

"No, Elizabeth. We can't hold off. Everyone is going to find out eventually. I don't want them to hear about this from anyone but me. It also gives me a chance to stop Edward from scheming before he even starts. The Old Man won't rest until he's gotten one of his relatives under his thumb."

Elizabeth smiled as she looked over at him. He was holding Cameron's hand as they walked up the path to the door of the Quartermaine mansion, while she pushed Jake's stroller along side him.

The past three days had been a blur. Not only had she packed everything that she and her boys owned, but she was living in Sonny's penthouse with the boys. She explained to Jason that while she knew that he was the one she wanted to be with, she wanted to take it slow. They were both still getting over other relationships with people they thought they'd be with forever. This way, they can see each other as much as possible, Jason can spend time with Jake and Cameron, and they can move at a pace that was good for both of them. Jason wasn't happy about the arrangement, but agree that, for now, it was for the best.

They took a couple days for themselves before announcing the truth to the world. They knew that Sam would not be telling anyone about Jake's true paternity, because she knew that if she opened her mouth, Jason would have her arrested for her part in the kidnapping. As for Lucky, he left town right after finding out about Jake. Elizabeth knew he went to find his father, and if he needed to be away right now, maybe it was for the best. Both Jason and Elizabeth knew there was no rush in telling everyone, so they decided to deal with each group of people seperately. They took a couple of days just being a family. Jason had come over and helped unpack all their stuff, then stayed and helped tuck the boys into bed, reading them a bedtime story. Afterwards, he and Elizabeth curled up together on the couch, enjoying being close to one another again, and openingly being together.

Sonny had already known, much to Elizabeth's surprise, but while he told her he couldn't agree with what she had done, he understood her position, and was quite supportive of her and Jason, in his words, "finally going after what they wanted."

As they reached the door, Elizabeth moved her hand to ring the doorbell. He grabbed her hand to stop her, and she looked at him confused.

"Jason, what-"

"I just want you to know that whatever they say in there, I love you and I love our family."

His words brought fresh tears to her eyes and she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you too."

Edward was sitting back in his chair in the parlor with a cup of coffee when Monica came strolling in, a smile across her face.

Edward looked up at the woman, curious about her demeanor.

"What's gotten you all giddy all the sudden?"

She poured herself some coffee and sat down, taking a small sip.

"I received a call from Jason earlier and he said he was stopping by today, with a surprise."

Edward scoffed.

"What surprise? That the hoodlum is going back to Pentonville?"

Monica eyed her father-in-law.

"Edward, I don't care what Jason wants to tell me. The fact is, he is coming here to see me, and I will be damned if anyone is going to make him feel unwelcome in MY home. Do you understand me?"

Edward grunted and rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath as Alice walked in.

"Mr. Morgan and Mrs. Spencer to see you Mrs. Q."

"Um, Alice. It's Ms. Webber, actually. You can call me Elizabeth and him Jason, though. I think that would be better." She smiled brightly at the woman.

Alice looked back at the younger woman and smiled genuinely, knowing she was going to like this one.

"Of course Miss Elizabeth, go right in." She moved and held the door open for them, Jason and Elizabeth ushering in Cameron and pushing the stroller. They stood near Alan's old chair, Jason leading Cameron to sit on the opposite side of the couch than Monica. He turned and faced his relatives then.

"I'm going to be quick and say this once. Jake is not Lucky's he's mine. Elizabeth and I were together the night of the blackout last August, and as a result of faulty condoms, Jake is here. Elizabeth and I both decided to keep it a secret and let Lucky raise him and Cameron as his own, but we couldn't do it anymore. I realized that I not only wanted to claim my son, but I also wanted Cameron and Elizabeth in my life too. I love them more than anything, and they are my family. I will protect them with my life. I will say this: you can be apart of my children's lives but only if you follow my rules. You try to undermine me or Elizabeth, you are out. You will not be scheming to groom either of my sons to follow in your footsteps, they are to be raised to be their own men. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence filled the room when he was through. He looked around, seeing Monica's eyes filled with tears and smiling. Edward was sitting back, mouth agape. Elizabeth was smiling up at him, love shining in her eyes.

Finally, Edward spoke up.

"You listen here, young man. You don't just waltz in here and make demands. If I want to see my great-grandsons-"

"You will have the opportunity, Mr. Quartermaine," she interrupted the sputtering old man. "We would just appreciate it if you refrain from trying to corrupt them into your way of thinking. I would also appreciate it if you kept your opinion of your grandson away from his sons." She stood up and faced the Quartermaine patriarch, her eyes holding a determined and defiant look.

Edward looked between the two of them, then down at the boy who was busying himself with his toy motorcycle. Monica watched the young boy and smiled, sliding along the couch to get close to him. She leaned in and spoke softly.

"Hello Cameron. My name is Monica. I'm Jason's mommy. I was wondering if we can be friends." She watched as Cameron timidly looked her over, then looked up at Elizabeth and Jason, waiting for their nod before turning back toward Monica, nodding shyly. Monica smiled back at the boy and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, bringing him to her softly. She looked over at the sleeping baby in the stroller and blinked away tears. Her grandson was the spitting imagine of his father at that age. She looked up at her son, her arm still loosely around Cameron's shoulders.

"Thank you."

Jason smiled softly and nodded. This was a good thing. He might never have a chance to make things better between himself and Alan, but somehow, this felt like a way to make amends to his father.

Edward, scowling, made his way over to the five people on the other end of the room and looked down into the stroller. His face suddenly changed from the scowl to a full blown smile. His gaze moved from the baby to the little boy who was sliding his toy motorcycle over the arm of the couch. Edward let out a small chuckle.

"Five minutes with you and he's already taking up your bad habits," he snorted, pointing toward the motorcycle. Jason let out a small laugh, Elizabeth giggling as she slid her arm around his back. Edward bent forward toward Cameron.

"Well young man, my name is Edward. I am your Great-Grandfather. And it is certainly a pleasure to meet you." He stuck his hand out to the little boy, who slid his own tiny hand into the bigger one and shook it clumsily, causing the adults in the room to all laugh.

Jake's cry alerted everyone that he was awake. Elizabeth unstrapped him from his seat and picked him up, carrying him over to Monica, placing the baby in her arms. Monica looked from the baby up at Elizabeth and smiled a watery smile, which Elizabeth happily returned.

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, resting his forehead on hers when he stopped.

"I love you too."

Life seemed good for now. Emily and Nikolas were next on the list for them to tell. Jason knew Elizabeth was scared of her best friends' reactions. He hoped his sister would be happy that he had a family now, but he also knew that Lucky was Nikolas' brother and Emily's other best friend. He was worried about Elizabeth if Emily decided to take up for Lucky. All he could do is stand by her, and be there for her, no matter what. He took that job with pride.

The parents watched as Edward and Monica played with their sons. Both hoped that things would be as easy with others as they were today. They knew it wouldn't be, but for now, they were content with dealing with today. 


End file.
